La fille de l'informaticien
by Luluberlu
Summary: Alors que les lyokoguerriers naviguent dans une douce routine voilà qu'une jeune anglaise excentrique qui semble savoir beaucoup de chose sur leur secret vient tout chambouler dans leur confortable cocon... Mais de quel côté est elle ?


Ceci est ma première fic concernant code lyoko...En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, rendez vous pour le deuxième épisode !

Prologue : 

Tic……tac……tic……tac……

Je vais bientôt te revoir … Dans quelques heures nous serons à nouveau réunies…Verrais je Daddy ? N'en demandons pas trop ! Mais toi…

Tic……tac……tic……tac……

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit…Cela me faisait tellement étrange de dormir autre part que dans la pension Elisabeth ! Et dire qu'il y a un mois le bâtiment était debout…

Tic……tac……tic……tac……

Je regarde ma montre…8h45. Je suis seule dans la cour de ce collège français. La solitude ne me dérange pas car je sais que je vais te revoir…Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai plus vu ? 10 ans ? Non, juste 4, mais cela me paraît plus long…

Je revois Ben me regarder avec ces yeux méchants et me murmurer que Xana est de retour…Je revois les flammes…Le bâtiment embrasé…Je te revois avec Daddy sur Lyoko…Je revois ma vie défilé sous mes yeux, et il y a trop de moment sans toi petite sœur…

En allant dans ce collège j'ai revu l'usine. Elle est entière. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ai flambé mais non. Tu es vivante je le sais, je le sens !

DRIIINNNNNGGGGGG !

Il est l'heure. Je m'en vais dans ma nouvelle vie , dans ce nouveau collège, dans ce pays ou je t'ai vu apparaître puis disparaître, ou j'ai vu Daddy partir lui aussi…

Mais je vais te retrouver Aelita…

Chapitre I : 

C'était un jour ordinaire au collège Kadic. Dans la salle numéro 45 du bâtiment des sciences les élèves à moitié endormi attendent Mme Hertz, la professeur de SVT, physique et chimie. Au premier rang tout à gauche, à coté des fenêtres se trouvent un jeune garçon, plus jeune que ses camarades de classe, blondinet aux lunettes rondes. Il écrivait sur un calepin des tonnes et des tonnes d'équations, de calculs compliqués. Derrière deux ados discutaient. L'un avait une coiffure bien étrange et des vêtements tout aussi excentriques, du moins par rapport aux vêtements des autres. Il parlait fort et avait des yeux pétillants de malice. Une de ces personnes en quel on a tout de suite confiance…Son voisin de table était brun et un air renfrogné. Il avait l'air assez taciturne et n'accordait d'attention qu'à son camarade , qui apparemment était aussi son ami. Ces trois là cachaient un secret immense, un secret qui les mettaient en danger chaques jours, chaques nuits. Mais ça personne ne le savait, à part eux et leur coéquipière. Normal, après tout c'était un secret !

Mme Hertz entra enfin. Instantanément le silence se fit.

Mes enfants, annonça le professeur, votre classe va accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle vient d'Angleterre et…

D'Angleterre ? Mais qu'elle reste là ou elle était si elle ne cause pas français ! coupa une jeune fille impertinente

Celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots méchants c'est Sissi, la fille du principal. Detestée de la plupart des élèves, elle ne faisait rien pour s'améliorer à vrai dire … C'est ce qu'on appelle vulgairement une peste…

Oh mais je parle tout à fait french, don't worry pour ça !

Une jeune fille qui était entrée venait de prendre la parole. Elle avait un fort accent anglais…Rousse aux longs cheveux ondulés en broussailles qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos, elle avait de grands yeux verts pétillants qui dévisageaient d'un air amusé Sissi. Des tâches de rousseur étaient parsemé sur son visage rond mais d'un charme étrange. Sa tenue de composait d'un uniforme typiquement anglais, une jupe écossaise courte accompagné de la cravate assortie , un chemisier blanc . Seule transgression à l'uniforme, Mary portait des « converses » noires déchirée et un pantacourt en jean en dessous de sa jupe… Elle cala sa petite tresse derrière son oreille et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Hum…Oui oui ! reprit Mme Hertz après avoir regardé sévèrement la fille du principal, je vous présente donc Mary ! Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement !

Le regard qu'adressèrent les élèves à Mary n'étaient pas spécialement chaleureux . Plutôt curieux . Ils la dévisageaient sans gène, si bien que la jeune anglaise finit par se sentir mal à l'aise et ses joues se tintèrent de rose. Heureusement Mme Hertz intervint bien vite.

Tiens Mary tu peux t'asseoir ici à côté de Jérémie ! Au mois je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas bavarder !

La rouquine sourit gentiment à Jérémie mais celui ci n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier l'intrusion sur son « territoire » jusqu'ici inoccupé . Aussitôt le blond excentrique de derrière se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Salut moi c'est Odd et à côté c'est Ulrich !

Mary se retourna légèrement, sourit et répondit tout bas :

Nice to meet you boys !

**Chapitre II**

Quand on est nouvelle on attire toujours l'attention…C'est connu ! Mary ne faisait pas exception…Beaucoup se tournèrent vers elle en chuchotant à son passage mais personne n'avait le cran de lui adresser la parole. Il faut dire que la jeune fille portait en elle un aura de folie douce, avec ses grands yeux , ses cheveux en broussailles et son sourire perpétuellement scotché à ses lèvres ! Elle chantonnait toute seule l'hymne anglais tout en lisant un livre qui s'intitulait « Coment parler avec les extra terrestres en 10 leçons », un livre déjà assez fantasque, mais en plus elle le tenait à l'envers … Elle semblait pourtant passionnée par cette étrange lecture. De son livre dépassaient des mains crayonnées de feutres, tel un gamin de maternelle ne sachant pas colorier !

Tiens c'est elle ! chuchota Jérémie à l'adresse de Yumi, elle arrive d'Angleterre !

Wow ! Elle est vraiment…bizarre !

Eh ! Je te signale que JE suis bizarre ! s'indigna faussement Odd, tu ne dois pas insulter une de mes compatriotes ! Je vais de ce pas lui parler ! Répondit il

Et il partit sous l'œil goguenard de ses amis …

Odd ne semblait pas connaître la timidité. Il était bavard, blagueur et très sur de lui. Mais pas là. Devant cette fille il semblait hésitant…Il marcha d'abords d'une façon assurée vers elle mais ralentit pour arriver à petits pas devant l'anglaise. Il se demandait pourquoi cette fille l'embarrassait tant…D'ailleurs pourquoi était il partit la voir ? Généralement quand Odd allait voir une fille c'était dans l'espoir de la draguer, au moins d'attirer son attention . Mais ce n'était pas à ces fins qu'il allait voir Mary . D'ailleurs elle n'était pas spécialement jolie mais, comme disait Yumi, elle était bizarre…Plutôt spéciale. Et sa intriguait le jeune homme . Il avait toujours été excentrique lui aussi et un autre « foufou » comme lui était assez rare, surtout une fille ! Mais pourquoi cette fille était ainsi ? Etait ce parce qu'elle avait un grain ou était parce qu'elle était comme lui ? Lui qui cachait tant ses sentiments à travers des pitreries et des grimaces, lui qui parfois en arrivait à jouer un rôle ? Odd se sentait étrangement proche de Mary, comme si il devinait ses pensées, comme si il voyait à travers elle !

Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées quand soudain il se rendit compte que Mary le regardait étrangement avec ses incroyables yeux verts.

Hey Odd ! How are you ?

Heuuu ? Quoi ?

Oh sorry, c'est du english ! Sa veut dire comment vas tu !

Mary rit fortement en secouant ses cheveux déjà pas mal décoiffés. Odd tenta de reprendre le dessus :

Je le savais ! affirma il, C'était pour voir si tu étais vraiment anglaise !

Le rire de Mary reprit de plus bel .

Oh Odd tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas doué in english !

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à redire , et resta planté là . Puis il secoua sa tête blonde vivement.

Excuse moi, je suis un peu long à la détente, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit !

C'était faux bien entendu, mais il fallait bien qu'Odd dise quelque chose … Mary le regarda un instant et murmura :

Me too boy…Je n'ai pas pus dormir de la nuit…On doit avoir un lien avec nos têtes ! It's great !

Mary sembla sur le point de rire mais se retint en pouffant et battit des mains en sautillant. Beaucoup d'élèves les regardaient maintenant en leur jetant des regards entendus ou bien moqueurs…Odd décida qu'il fallait en finir.

Peut être…plaisanta il, bon Mary, sa te dirait de manger avec nous ce midi ?

You ? Mais who are you ?

Eh bien Ulrich, Jérémie que tu connais et puis Yumi ! répondit il en désignant ces amis derrière lui

Mary se pencha sur le coté et regarda Yumi. La japonaise se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scruté pas ces grands yeux verts. Enfin Mary lui adressa un grand sourire blanc .

Okay boy ! J'accepte avec beaucoup de plaisir !

Bon eh bien tant mieux ! See you more later ! ajouta Odd en espérant ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans son anglais.

Il commençait à partir quand Mary le rappela. Il se retourna et Mary lui dit en souriant à demi :

On dit see you later Odd, pas see you more later !

Elle rit doucement , lui adressa un clin d'œil , se retourna vivement et partit d'un pas aérien. Odd n'en revenait pas combien cette fille n'était pas comme les autres…Mais sa ne faisait qu'augmenter la sympathie qu'il avait pour elle .

« Elle doit vraiment être malheureuse pour être ainsi… »

Chapitre III 

C'était au réfectoire…Les trois amis d'Odd était assis à une table à l'écart en regardant leur plateau d'un air résigné. Les premiers jours de leur scolarité au collège Kadic ils s'étaient demandé si il ne valait mieux pas ne rien manger que manger ça mais la faim avait eu raison de leur détermination. Donc tous les jours ils étaient obligé d'avaler des mixtures toutes les plus étranges les une que les autres…Aujourd'hui le menu annonçait soupe de tomate mais la soupe en question était plus verte que rouge !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas trop envie de manger avec cette fille, maugréa Jérémie en remuant sa cuillère dans le potage

Moi je pense qu'elle te fais peur ! répliqua Odd

Parce qu'elle ne t'inquiètes pas toi ? marmonna Ulrich

Elle ne m'inquiète pas elle m'intrigue ! Nuance…

Un grand silence se fit. Yumi ne pipait mots et regardait la jeune anglaise en train de se servir à manger en pinçant les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle était intriguante cette fille ! Mais bon, après tout ils ne la connaissaient pas et elle ne pouvait pas être pire que Sissi et compagnie…Et puis une fille qui sourit et rit continuellement ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchante !

Quand elle reporta son attention sur ses amis une chose lui sauta aux yeux ; Jérémie . Il était malheureux . Il avait le visage tendu, les yeux rouges comme si il avait envie de pleurer... Cela faisait quelques jours que Jérémie n'avait pas la forme, Yumi s'en était rendu compte, mais elle ne pensait que c'était à ce point ! On aurait dit qu'il portait toute la souffrance du monde sur le dos…Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre Jérémie dans cet état ? Yumi ne voyait qu'une seule chose : une dispute avec Aelita . Elle allait lui demander en quoi il en retournait mais elle fut coupé dans son élan par le petit génie qui s'exclama :

Et si c'était un sbire de XANA ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Quoi ! Mais tu es complètement malade Jérémie ! s'étonna Odd, Faut arrêter ta parano !

Mais Jérémie ne répondait pas, gardant un visage fermé.

Jérémie…dit Yumi doucement, il s'est passé quelque chose sur Lyoko ? Quelque chose qui puisse t'indiquer que Xana a fait des siennes ? Aelita t'as signalé quelque chose ?

Le blondinet ne fit pas un geste, les yeux rivé sur son potage, qui avait l'air pour lui d'un intérêt fulgurant…

Ecoute , déclara Ulrich, si Xana avait envoyer un robot ou je ne sais quoi nous attaquer je pense qu'il aurait pris quelqu'un d'ordinaire non ? Qui passe inaperçu ! Or se n'est pas trop le cas de Mary !

Sa c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Jérémie releva enfin la tête et murmura :

Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Aelita…Ces derniers temps elle est … étrange ! Elle ne me parle presque plus, elle parle tout le temps de retrouver un personne qui lui aurait envoyé un message , une ancienne connaissance ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je le sais très bien, Aelita a toujours été sur Lyoko, jamais sur terre ! Alors je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose et…et…j'ai peur qu'il…lui…lui arrive malheur !

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il avait dit ça sans s'arrêter, visiblement soulagé de vider son sac . Mais il semblait plus malheureux que jamais…Avant qu'aucun de ses amis ne puisse prononcer un seul mot quelqu'un prit la parole :

Et si Aelita avait existé avant que vous la connaissiez ? murmura Mary

Tous relevèrent la tête brusquement. Mary était là derrière Jérémie et visiblement elle avait tout entendu…Elle rit , pris place à côté d'Odd et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jérémie qui ne semblait pas y croire. Enfin elle baissa son regard et examina sa soupe.

My goodness ! What's that ? Ils ne savent pas cuisiner quelque chose de NORMAL ici ?

Ulrich fut vif . Les mots qu'avait prononcé Mary avait mis en alerte ses sens. Il ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir, c'était un cas de force majeur… Elle connaissait Aelita mais comment et pourquoi ? Au fond de lui même Ulrich commençait à ressentir de la peur ; si XANA pouvait prendre le contrôle d'une jeune fille c'était grave ! Et si c'était un robot ?Il fallait piéger Mary pour prouver qu'elle était une créature de XANA. Maintenant !

Dis moi Mary… Que font tes parents dans la vie ?

Il avait insisté sur le mot parent. Si c'était une machine elle bloquerait sur la question. Mais il n'en fut rien. La seule réaction de Mary fut que son sourire s'effaça instantanément et son visage devint triste.

Mes parents ? Eh bien my mum est mannequin, maybe que vous connaissez elle ;c'est Naomi Lopez !

Naomi Lopez…Yumi en avait entendu parler. Elle s'était rendu célèbre en se mariant avec un célèbre informaticien … Sa ne devait pas être drôle d'avoir des parents aussi connu ! Toujours à leur boulot et jamais à la maison !

Naomi Lopez ? Sa ne sonne pas très anglais…répliqua Ulrich presque aggressif

Normal, c'est sa name de scène ! En réalité her name is Elisabeth Smith. Sa sonnait moins bien !

Et ton père ?

Ulrich était sur la défensive . Les autres se taisaient, muet de stupeur par les paroles de Mary et ils attendaient les réponses de l'anglaise avidement. Pour l'instant elle avait bien répondu … Mais alors comment connaissait elle Aelita si elle n'était pas un robot !

Mon père était informaticien, his name was Frantz Hopper…

Jérémie eut un sursaut. Mary sourit un peu, mais d'un sourire douloureux,en le regardant. On n'aurait pas dit que la Mary de ce matin et la Mary de maintenant était la même personne tant son visage était maintenant triste et tendu. Mais Ulrich ne fit comme si de rien était.

Sa aussi c'est son nom de scène ? Parce que comme nom anglais on fait mieux !

Elementary my dear Watson, il n'est pas english ! répliqua Mary qui visiblement commençait à s'énerver un peu

Tous se turent . Ulrich ne comprenait pas. Visiblement Mary était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain !

Mon père est french d'origine deutch , expliqua Mary, je sais qu'il est assez connu in France !

Sa tu peux le dire…murmura Jérémie, tu es la fille du célèbre Frantz Hopper ! J'en reviens pas !

Odd rit nerveusement.

Eh ben au moins tu pourras faire rencontrer Jérémie et ton père, ils auront beaucoup de choses à se dire !

Quelques secondes plus tard Odd compris qu'il avait dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Le visage de Mary se tendit encore plus et elle était maintenant au bord des larmes. Le fait de parler de ses parents l'avait complètement changé…

Oh désolé Mary je ne savais pas ! Je suis idiot, je ne savais pas que ton père était…

Il a disparu de la circulation 5 years ago maintenant… coupa Mary brusquement avec un frisson, C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu revenir in France…Pour le retrouver ! Vous savez il avait installé sa laboratoire près d'ici ! dans un factory à côté du collège…Il l'a acheté d'ailleurs…

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur les lyokoguerriers. Ils l'a regardaient avec de grands yeux stupéfaits . Mary les regarda, se leva lentement puis rangea sa chaise. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et renifla bruyamment. Son visage avait repris une expression lunaire avec son demi sourire mais cela sonnait faux … Elle regarda la bande un moment puis murmura dans un souffle :

Nous devions nous rencontrer… And i think que le moment is coming…

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire puis elle partit d'un pas un peu gauche puis disparut par la porte du self, laissant Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie avec beaucoup de questions qui se disputaient dans leur tête…et un plateau de nourriture presque pas entamé !

Mary était humaine…Mais elle savait des choses. Beaucoup plus de choses que nos jeunes héros. Elle aussi avait un secret, un secret douloureux qui avait refait surface il y a quelques semaines lors d'une entrevue terrible avec cet homme qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir et qui hantait les rêves de Mary. Ce secret là il n'y avait que 3 personnes au courant. Et ce secret Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie le percevait sans savoir si il était dangereux ou non, si il leur serait bénéfique ou néfaste. En clair, ils n'arrivaient pas à définir si cette fille étrange aux grands yeux étaient de leur côté ou celui de leur ennemi juré, XANA…

**Chapitre IV**

Vite ! Mais dépêche toi bon sang de bon soir !

Ces mots, Jérémie les adressait à son ordinateur. D'ordinaire assez raisonnable, le petit génie parlait à sa machine que lorsqu'il était stressé ou énervé. Or c'était le cas. En effet ; il y a une heure une jeune fille d'origine anglaise un peu loufoque venait de lui révéler à demi mot qu'elle connaissait une autre jeune fille qu'il affectionnait particulièrement . Si Jérémie avait été un garçon normal sa n'aurait pas posé de problèmes…sauf que Jérémie n'était pas ce qu'on appelle par définition un garçon normal . Antoine, le voisin d'à côté est un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mon professeur de science physique (quoique…) est un garçon normal, mais pas Jérémie .

Arrête de stresser Jérémie ! couina Odd, c'est pas parce que Mary connaît Aelita qu'elle est forcément de mèche avec XANA !

Odd avait beau dire, il ne savait plus trop croire lui non plus… Il avait été surpris lui aussi quand Mary avait révélé qu'elle connaissait l'existence d'Aelita mais maintenant priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'anglaise ne soit pas un sbire de XANA …

Qu'est ce qui se passe Jérémie ? D'habitude c'est plus rapide pour se connecter à Lyoko !

Odd et Yumi étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de Jérémie et Ulrich faisait les 100 pas nerveusement dans la pièce.

Je n'en sais rien je…

Jérémie ? coupa une voix Salut sa va ?

La jeune fille en question avait les cheveux roses et regardait d'un air anxieux Jérémie. C'était elle la jeune fille que prétendait connaître Mary. Et c'était là la source du problème…

Non sa ne va pas vraiment Aelita…commença Jérémie

Mais il s'arrêta…Par ou commencer ? Il ne savait plus que faire devant la jeune fille virtuelle, surtout après les discussions qu'il avait eu avec elle…Odd et Yumi s'étaient levés et tous encadrait Jérémie en attente de réponse. Aelita se demanda d'abords qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état… Puis la réponse vint en elle, évidente, et elle l'emplit de joie ;

Vous avez rencontré Mary c'est ça ? demanda elle joyeusement

Le ton de l'androïde étonnèrent les lyokoguerrier mais en même temps les soulagèrent ; si Aelita en parlait aussi joyeusement c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ! Mais Jérémie s'inquiéta encore plus du ton joyeux de sa compagne : et si XANA avait déjà trouvé la solution pour manipuler Aelita ? Et si…Jérémie avait du mal à réfléchir tant les hypothèses catastrophiques jaillissaient dans sa tête … Une panique sourde le gagnait ; il était incapable de réfléchir normalement il n'avait que deux mots en tête : XANA , Aelita … Soudainement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses perdit son sourire et se retourna.

Les amis ? Je ressens des pulsations ! Une tour viens d'être activée !

Je le savais ! Maintenant plus de doutes Mary est une créature de XANA ! s'écria Jérémie d'une voix suraiguë

Mais enfin Jérémie…La tour vient d'être activée juste maintenant ! C'est forcément autre chose ! s'exclama Yumi

Mais Jérémie ne semblait pas entendre…Il s'inquiétait pour sa douce Aelita, il était fatigué et le cerveau embué par ses hypothèses désastreuses . Pour combler son anxiété l'écran de l'ordinateur se mit à clignoter et un message s'afficha :

Intrusion usine ? lu Odd

Ne me dis pas que sa t'étonnes ! Répliqua Jérémie sèchement, bon allez plus de temps à perdre on file à l'usine !

Jérémie ! Ecoute moi ! plaida Aelita, Mary n'est pas…

Mais Jérémie fit la sourde oreille et, devant ses amis inquiets de son comportement, il dit à Aelita d'être prudent et ferma brusquement son ordinateur portable, faisant disparaître l'image de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses …

Chapitre V 

Encore une fois Ulrich démarra au quart de tour . Il se mit instantanément devant la porte , bloquant ainsi Jérémie dans son élan. Celui ci regarda son ami d'un air choqué.

Jérémie qu'est ce que tu as une bonne fois pour toute ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Qu'est ce que j'ai !On se le demande bien ! Votre Mary est en fait XANA, elle a pénétré dans l'usine , a possédé Aelita et maintenant s'apprête à la tuer, mais à part sa TOUT VA BIEN ! hurla Jérémie

Le surdoué n'était pas dans son état normal…Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et si raisonable avait visiblement « grillé un fusible » ! Mais ce que voyait Yumi c'est qu'il était surtout malheureux…Et extrêmement inquiet.

Jérémie…Je sais que tu as peur mais je ne pense pas que Mary ai fait quoi que se soit…

Et moi je te dis que si ! répliqua sèchement le petit génie , et puis de toute façon une tour vient d'être activé non ? Donc on doit aller à l'usine : maintenant !

Odd regarda Ulrich, qui regarda Yumi. De toute la bande c'était elle la plus raisonnable et la plus réfléchie, à part Jérémie bien entendu. Yumi se mordit les lèvres sous le stress puis soupira :

T'as raison Jérémie on va y aller, mais je te le répète, je ne pense pas que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jérémie bouscula Ulrich qui avait baissé sa garde et sortir en trombe dans le couloir. Ses amis s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Il est devenu complètement cinglé Einstein ou quoi ? haleta Odd, de toute façon je savais bien qu'à force d'étudier on devient dingue !

Odd c'est vraiment pas le moment, répliqua sèchement Ulrich.

Odd ne dit rien, ravalant sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait peur lui aussi, comme ses amis. Ce qui leur arrivait maintenant était plus que déstabilisant. Ils avaient tous cru qu'Aelita ne connaissait qu'eux. Qu'ils étaient les seuls humains qu'elle connaissait. Et surtout qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître Xana et Lyoko . Et maintenant voilà que tout ce petit univers qu'ils s'étaient construits, fait de secrets, étaient maintenant fissuré par un bulldozer britannique !

Le voyage du collège à l'usine parut bien plus long que d'habitude. Jérémie, d'habitude approchant le nullissime en sport, courait avec une vitesse et une endurance que même Ulrich avait du mal à suivre. Mais personne ne se plaignait, de tout façon cela ne servait à rien ; l'amour que portait Jérémie à Aelita était tel que rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller l'aider, la rejoindre. Pas même ses meilleurs amis !

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le monte charge, tout en sueur et très essoufflés. Yumi c'était laissé tombé dans le monte charge en se tenant les côtes :

Jérémie…fais…fais le…code…s'il te…s'il te plaît ! parvint à émettre la japonaise

Oui oui tout se suite ! Mais…QUOI !

Qu'est ce qui a ? s'alarma Ulrich

Le…le code a déjà été composé !

Quoi ? s'étonna Odd, mais comment…C'est pas toi qui l'a créé ce code ? Tu nous avais pas dis que tu le changeais tous les mois pour être sur ?

Si…Si…Mais…C'est impossible ! Xana…Xana…Il n'y a que Xana qui est capable d'une telle chose !

Yumi se releva difficilement tandis que Jérémie pianotait sur le petit clavier du monte charge, tellement stressé qu'il du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à taper le bon code.

Jérémie…Voyons, n'oublie pas de qui Mary descend !De Franz Hopper ! Tu l'as dis toi même, c'est un grand informaticien et…

Et c'est peut être lui qui a créé Xana, coupa Jérémie tandis que la cabine rouillée commençait à descendre …

Chapitre VI 

Virtualisation Mary !

La petite bande venait à peine d'entrer dans la salle des ordinateurs que retentit cette phrase, prononcé par Aelita… Jérémie jura et se précipita sur son ordinateur :

ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE AUX SCANNERS ! hurla il en pianotant fiévreusement sur son clavier

Les lyokoguerriers acquiescèrent en faisant repartir l'ascenseur . Jérémie resta seul devant son écran, luttant contre l'émotion qui le submergeait… Il détestait cette situation, ne rien pouvoir faire, lui qui avait toujours une solution géniale cachée dans son cerveau ! Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher la virtualisation de Mary ; elle avait visiblement tout prévu, bloquant toute manœuvre par un stupide mot de passe.

Okay entrez dans les scanners, Xana vient de se …

Elle s'appelle Mary, gronda Odd, un peu agacé par l'obstination stupide de son ami

XANA, il insista bien sur ce mot, vient de se virtualiser à côté d'Aelita, la communication a été coupée ! Soyez prudent surtout !

Je me demande si on doit pas plus te craindre toi qu'elle…marmonna Ulrich

Jérémie ignora la remarque du jeune homme et enclencha la procédure de virtualisation…

Aelita … Aelita where are you !

Mary ne se sentait pas très bien ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus virtualiser ! Elle était vétu d'une courte robe sans manche bouffante rose à bordures de mousse blanches, des bottes couleur crème avec des lacets en tulle. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevé en deux grandes couettes et sa coiffure était surmonté par deux grandes oreilles de lapin blanches. Pour finir ses mains étaient gantés de courts gants blancs également . L'anglaise rit toute seule un instant se voyant accoutrée ainsi mais regagna très vite son sérieux. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle attendait ce moment…

Aelita ? Lili Sister where are …OUCH !

La voix de Jérémie retentit, impérieuse.

Xana ne bouge plus !

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Odd, Ulrich et Yumi.

Err…Sorry but vous faites error sur la personne ! My name is Mary, not Xana !

Tais toi ! Hurla le petit génie

Ulrich regarda Odd. C'était lui qui avait tiré, sur ordre de leur ami surdoué. Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient eux ?

Je…Je suis désolé Mary mais…

MARY !

Aelita venait de se jeter sur la rouquine, empêchant les lyokoguerriers d'amorcer quoi que se soit sur elle. Le visage d'Aelita était crispé, comme si elle était en colère.

Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris enfin ?

Devant son clavier Jérémie suait à grosses gouttes, ses doits touchant à peine le clavier tellement il pianotait vite. A ces mots il s'arrêta d'un coup, surpris.

Comment sa ! Aelita cette fille c'est un monstre de XANA ! XANA !

Les yeux de l'androïde s'agrandirent tandis que Mary, allongé par terre, maugréait contre Jérémie. Quant à Yumi et ses compagnons ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire …

Aelita, et si tu nous expliquais ? demanda fermement la geisha

Bien sûr que je vais vous expliquer ! En réalité Mary est loin d'être une créature de XANA, elle est ma…

Chuuuut Aelita ! Comment peux tu être sur que eux aussi ne sont pas des Xana's monsters ! protesta Mary tout en rigolant

Eeeeh je proteste ! s'écria Odd, on est pas des monstres de Xana, nous on les combat !

Mary se releva et s'approcha d'Odd :

Ah oui my dear minou ? Pourtant sa serait simple que XANA vous ai possedé isn't it ?

Jérémie eut un hoquet et fit tomber son casque. Quand il le récupéra il balbutia ;

Tu…Tu plaisantes là Mary ! Les possessions sa n'existe pas !

La jeune fille eut un rire amer, puis se tourna vers Aelita :

Tu ne leur a pas explain that uh ?

Et à la grande surprise des 4 amis, Aelita lui répondit dans un parfait anglais :

Well…It was difficult and…

Mais elle fut interrompit par un laser qui la toucha en pleine poitrine. Elle gémit et s'affaissa au sol. Mary se jeta sur la jeune fille, la cachant derrière elle. Ulrich, Yumi et Odd coururent la rejoindre ; devant eux se dressaient 5 cancrelats…

Chapitre V 

Jérémie t'aurais pus nous prévenir quand même ! cria Odd en évitant de justesse un laser

Bah je faisais pas attention et…

And moi qui thinked you were un génie de l'informatique, vociféra Mary, tu n'es qu'un genius des bêtises !

Jérémie encaissa la boutade en silence. Il y avait trop de vérité là dedans pour répondre… Il commenca alors à pianoter sur son clavier…

Ouais bah toi en attendant tu sais te battre ? demanda Ulrich

Pour toute réponse Mary sauta sur un cancrelat et l'extermina d'un coup.

Mais…Comment t'as fais ! s'exclama Yumi

L'anglaise rit et montra ses gants : ils étaient maintenant surmontés de 3 grandes griffes roses fluos chacuns.

I did that avant vous darling !

Pendant ce temps Jérémie fouillait dans tous les dossiers top secrets de toutes les gendarmeries du coins. Il avait aussi un oeil sur le JT de 20h…

Dernière minute un poids lourd de dernière technologie vient visiblement de bugué : il fonce droit sur …

J'ai trouvé !

Quoi ? demanda Odd, l'adresse du coiffeur de Sissi ?

Mais non idiot ! La tour ! XANA est en train de controler un poids lourd !

Bah tu vois que Mary n'est pas un monstre de Xana ! s'écria Yumi

A ces mots la geisha fut devirtualisé ; dans son moment d'inattention elle avait oublié le cancrelat qui fonçait sur elle. Sur terre un des scanners s'ouvrit, découvrant une yumi furieuse.

Il restait maintenant 2 cancrelats et trois lyokoguerriers.

Ulrich regarda Odd.

Compris chef ! s'écria le blondinet

Et il courut vers les cancrelats, ceux ci commençant à le viser. Au moment même ou les lasers furent lancer sur le jeune félin celui ci sauta au dessus, rélevant aux yeux des deux monstres trois Ulrich enragés. En 30 secondes se fut une affaire conclue.

Bien joué les garçons ! s'écria Jérémie

Bah vous voyez when you want it, you can do it ! murmura Mary avant de donner dans le dos d'Odd une vigoureuse claque dans son dos. Le jeune homme se retrouva par terre.

Oops !

Bon Aelita, c'est le moment de désactiver la tour, et après faudra tout nous expliquer !

La jeune fille regarda Mary qui était parti dans un de ses fous rires démentiels et lui fit un clin d'œil :

Sir yes sir ! S'écrièrent elles en chœur

Chapitre VI 

Quand Aelita apparut dans le scanner, Mary l'attendait de pieds ferme, les mains sur les hanches et un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

Welcome at home ! claironna l'anglaise avant de se jeter sur l'androïde aux cheveux roses qui tituba sous le choc.

Ni Ulrich, ni Yumi, ni Odd et encore moins Jérémie eurent le temps de stopper la rouquine qui maintenant riait aux larmes avec une Aelita tout sourire dans ses bras. Visiblement elles se connaissaient intimement, et cela déroutait encore plus les lyokoguerriers.

Euh…commença Odd de sa voix nasillarde, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre vos charmantes retrouvailles, mais sa serait sympa de nous expliquer !

Aelita s'assit sur le rebords d'un des scanners, toujours collée à Mary. Elles se toisèrent longuement puis l'anglaise soupira :

I think vous devriez take a seat, car it might durer un bon bout de time !

Les 4 amis lui obéirent et enfin Mary commença à raconter son histoire :

Mon daddy était un fameux informaticien, but very solitaire… Je ne comprends toujours pas why il a épousé my mother, surement a day plus triste que les autres…

Aelita regardait fixement Mary, lui tenant fermement la main, comme pour lui donner du courage. Son expression de grande joie s'était teinté d'amertume, mais son sourire restait, quelque peu songeur. Yumi était quelque part un peu choquée d'entendre une jeune fille parler ainsi de sa mère, son éducation asiatique protestant de toute part ; mais elle préféra reporter la rééducation de l'anglaise à plus tard…

Comme vous avez vous en douter Daddy is the creator of Lyoko… Quant à Xana, i don't know who l'a créé…

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un grand silence sur les lyokoguerriers, à peine troublé par les rongements d'ongle de Jérémie, visiblement assez anxieux . Aelita observait sa sœur, mal à l'aise.

Euh… Jvoudrais me la jouer suspicieux mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ton père n'a pas aussi créé Xana ? intervint Ulrich

Mary lui répondit par un regard extrêmement froid, presque méchant, chose que Odd n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

Comprend le Mary, le défendit Yumi, après tout ton père a disparu de la circulation, on a aucune preuve que c'est lui qui commande tout sa de derrière !

La rouquine allait répondre quand Aelita la coupa :

Je vous assure que Franz n'est pas un sbire de Xana ou même son créateur. Je ne peux pas vous apporter de preuves formelles mais je sais de sources sûres qu'il n'a en rien avoir là dedans !

Comment sa tu en es sure ? s'étonna Jérémie, si tu le sais tu dois avoir des preuves, des indices…

En effet, mais je préfère les garder pour moi… Désolé les amis.

Jérémie regarda avec étonnement et tristesse la jeune androïde : elle avait maintenant des secrets pour eux, partagés par contre avec Mary. Il se sentait exclu, et surtout la jalousie le taquinait de son dard ! La jeune anglaise se rendit compte du malaise de tous et rit un peut faussement, tout en changeant de position assise :

Si vous saviez all nos secrets you seriez maybe mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Et si tu continuais ton histoire Mary ? s'exclama Odd, fidèle à son impatience coutumière

Celle ci hocha la tête et jeta un regard en coin à Aelita :

C'est donc mon daddy qui a créé Lyoko, dans ce same usine, qu'il a buying pour cet effet… And it was here ou Aelita was born… My lil sister ! J'avais 5 ans when elle est arrivée ici, le day de mon anniversaire… J'ai passé là les plus belles années de ma life… Elle vivait chez nous, not sur Lyoko, elle n'y allait just with me, just for fun ! What a cadeau de birthday !

Elle adressa aux 4 amis un sourire éclatant en compagnie d'Aelita sous leurs regards incrédules : cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en peu de temps : le père de Mary avait créé Lyoko, Aelita connaissait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux, elle avait une grande sœur… Mais un point intriguait encore Yumi :

Mais Aelita, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Tu pouvais nous faire confiance !

Je sais bien, murmura elle en baissant piteusement la tête, mais j'avais peur que vous ne me croyez pas… Et puis le jour ou Franz a disparu Mary a démenagé et ainsi s'est vu dans l'impossibilité de me contacter ! J'ai cru que tout était fini, alors au lieu de pleurer encore plus j'ai voulu oublier tout … simplement…

La main de Mary sur celle d'Aelita se crispa. Elle regarda tendrement sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras, sa main libre lui caressant les cheveux. Jérémie ne savait plus quoi faire : Aelita, sa douce Aelita, celle qu'il avait promis de protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde, celle la même était en train de pleurer… Ces larmes lui firent l'effet d'une lame froide et cruelle : il avait failli à sa mission, durant tout ce temps, Aelita souffrait et il n'avait pas su le voir, l'aider ! Ce sentiment de culpabilité était partagé par ses amis, créant même sur le visage d'habitude si rieur d'Odd un froncement de sourcils coupable.

Que…que s'est il passé pour que vous vous retrouviez ainsi Mary ? murmura Yumi d'une voix blanche

Le jour ou daddy a disparut ma mother m'a emmené dans un pensionnat in england… Tout ce qui a de plus horrible : no computer, cold shower and lits en paille ! Mais durant ces vacances ci j'ai réussi à persuader ma mère de m'envoyer en France durant deux semaines : là j'ai pu accéder à the factory and…je l'ai vu.

Mary sourit à l'assemblée attentive et embrassa les cheveux d'Aelita. Celle ci releva la tête, ses yeux rougis laissant apparaître un éclair d'incompréhension.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie était sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'un jour ils auraient à accueillir une nouvelle lyokoguerrière , surtout dans ces circonstances ! Car il était clair que maintenant Mary les aiderait à combattre, et que leur vie allaient changer. Mais le brillant cerveau de Jérémie émit un doute : quelles étaient ces fameuses preuves qui disculpait le père de Mary et Aelita ? Et ce regard chargé de sous entendus que cette dernière adressait à sa grande sœur, que voulait il dire ? Pour finir il n'y avait eu d'intrusions cet été à l'usine ; il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et le petit génie se résolut à le découvrir.

Bon alors c'est pas tout sa mais si sa continue on va louper le diner ! On t'emmene manger à la pizzeria princesse ?

Mais pas maintenant… Il découvrirait les secrets de Mary plus tard. Aujourd'hui il voulait seulement passer un peu de temps avec Aelita… et la voir sourire… Tout simplement.

Epilogue 

Il fut décidé que toute la bande irait fêter dignement l'arrivée de Mary dans la petite bande par un dîner à la pizzeria et faire découvrir à Aelita la fête foraine…

T'inquiètes pas princesse, tu pourras t'accrocher à moi si tu as peur !

No way ! Don't toucher à ma lil sister !

Oulalala c'est qu'elle est protectrice la rouquine ! T'es pas jaloux Jérémie ?

Boucle la Odd !

Ouuuuuh on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible !

Tandis que Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie s'avançait dans la lumière déclinante de la fin du jour Aelita retint sa sœur par le bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille, l'air triste :

Tu ne leur as pas parlé de Ben n'est ce pas… Tu leur as mentis sur pas mal de chose !

Mary considéra un instant celle qu'elle avait vainement cherché durant toutes ces années, et à qui maintenant elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, entendre sa respiration précipitée… Elle lui sourit doucement et lui répondit tout aussi bas :

I think qu'il vaut mieux garder that for us pour le moment… Bientôt maybe…

Elle avait raison, Aelita le savait très bien… Mais au fond d'elle naissait un sentiment de culpabilité et de peur mélangé qu'elle eut subitement envie d'évacuer : la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se jeta dans les bras de sa grande sœur, la déséquilibrant pour finalement se retrouver toutes les deux à terre, sous les regards amusés des 4 compagnons, déjà loin devant.

Une nouvelle vie allait commencer, Mary en avait la certitude. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et peut importe si elle savait très bien que des nuages menaçants et sombres arrivaient à grand pas, rien ne pouvait la rembrunir en ce début de soirée .

Il faisait beau ; au loin un nuage d'oiseau prenait son envol…

Fin (du premier épisode)


End file.
